The application of a safety filling system is prescribed for filling an anesthetic vaporizer. In this safety filling system, the filling tube has a non-interchangeable index member for engaging the vaporizer and has a coded vessel cap for making an exclusive connection with a supply vessel having a predetermined filling. The tubular conducting member must be lifted for the filling operation when the anesthetic vessel is connected thereto and must again be lowered for emptying.
The publication of Drgerwerk Aktiengesellschaft entitled "Safety Filling System for Vapor 19.1" (No. 5327.09) of Dec. 19, 1984 discloses the application of a tubular conducting member in the form of an elastic filling hose. In this application, bending loads occur which can lead to a premature wear and a fatigue fracture at the connecting location which is dangerous during use. Furthermore, it is difficult to close off the filling hose during non-use so that a run-out of the anesthetic liquid and of the vapors is reliably prevented. A further difficulty associated with the use of such filling hoses is that elastic plastic materials must contain srfteners which can be dissolved out by the anesthetic and reach the breathing air loop of the patient in an impermissib1e manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,905 discloses a vaporizer for an anesthetic having a pivotable connecting piece for attaching a supply vessel. This connecting piece includes a coded bottle-connecting stub adapted only for bottles that fit and contains a valve which is open when a bottle containing the anesthetic is utilized or when a flexible connecting piece is introduced. Such an arrangement requires improvement with reference to handling.